


Bike & Beer

by Yuutari



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: О том, как постепенно развивались отношения Эцио и Альтаира, начиная с их первой встречи (с чемодана, который чуть не снёс последнего с лестницы).
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 4





	Bike & Beer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bike & Beer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484046) by [BrokenIto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto). 



> 不好意思，现在才翻译完 :'D

**1**

При первой встрече с Альтаиром Эцио смог разглядеть лишь половину его лица. Вторая половина скрывалась за, как ни странно, чемоданом.

Старые дома, подобные этой, не были оборудованы лифтом, да и количество этажей было весьма далеким от числа, нужного для того, чтобы его решили здесь построить. Пришлось шаг за шагом подниматься по лестнице вверх. Размеры багажа, который он на себе нёс, оказались намного больше, чем предполагалось ранее, и стоило ослабить хватку, как ноша тотчас начала скользить вниз.

Альтаир едва не был снесён полетевшим вниз огромным чемоданом. Всего пару минут назад он даже не намеревался предлагать свою помощь, однако его раздражал тот факт, что незнакомец занял весь коридор.

— Какой этаж? — спросил он.

— Шестой, — на выдохе ответил ему итальянец и скосил на него взгляд. — А ты, судя по акценту, не местный?

— Угу, — как-то неопределённо буркнул тот и, ухватившись покрепче за ручку чемодана, резко встал на ноги, — я живу напротив тебя.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Эцио и пошел следом.

В конце концов, они все-таки добрались до дверей своих квартир.

— Меня зовут Эцио. Эцио Аудиторе, — он опустил чемодан на пол и протянул руку для рукопожатия, однако жест этот остался без ответа. Альтаир встал спиной к нему, опустив голову, пошарил в карманах и вынул связку ключей, собираясь открыть дверь. Эцио, пожав плечами, убрал руку.

Он повернулся к нему только тогда, когда наконец смог засунуть ключ в замочную скважину и послышался долгожданный щелчок.

— Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад, — представился его новый сосед. — Можешь звать меня просто Альтаир.

Так они и познакомились.

**2**

Не стоит делать поспешных выводов.

Даже если вы увидите в гей-баре парня, это ещё не значит, что он пришёл сюда с кем-то знакомиться. Возможно, тот просто пришёл по приколу или же случайно зашёл не туда? Или, может, ищет какого-то?.. похожего на него? Или это вообще Эцио обознался? Хотя он пока не настолько пьян, чтобы перед глазами плыло. Впрочем, размышлял Эцио над тем, что могло привести такого человека, как он, в подобное место, совсем недолго. По какой бы причине тут ни находился Альтаир, думать об этом было как-то лень.

— Эцио, на что это ты там смотришь? — спросил Леонардо, держа в руках небольшой альбом, который был почти полностью изрисован. Салаи сидел рядом и копался в своем телефоне.

— Кажется, я только что увидел своего соседа, — сказал он в ответ, вновь наливая себе, но не удержался и, повернув голову, снова посмотрел в ту сторону.

В этот раз тот смотрел прямо на него.

— И, думаю, он меня тоже увидел…

Мужчина опустил голову и что-то начал печатать в своем телефоне. Не прошло и минуты, как телефон Эцио завибрировал от полученного сообщения.

**_Это ты?_ **

**_Да, кое-кого ищу._ **

**_Одолжи мне пять евро._ **

Что можно купить во флорентийском баре за пять евро? Эцио поднял голову и уставился на него, а парень, который всегда был так скуп на эмоции, выглядел немного взволнованным. И от этого внутри загорелся огонёк интереса. Просто попрощавшись с обоими друзьями, он направился в сторону своего невозмутимого соседа.

— Если ты таким образом хотел завязать разговор, — он прислонился к барной стойке, протягивая купюру, и понизил голос, — то это было не очень оригинально.

Альтаир залпом опустошил свою кружку, после чего положил под неё ту самую купюру.

— Мы можем поговорить и снаружи.

— Эй, а не слишком ли быстро? — смеясь, ответил ему Эцио.

— Сначала выйдем.

Не дождавшись ответа, Альтаир схватил его за руку и, проведя через толпу, вывел на улицу.

— Пока. — Он вытащил пять евро из кошелька и немного нетерпеливо всунул их в руки итальянцу. — Если хочешь меня о чём-то спросить, я лишь отвечу, что проиграл пари.

**3**

Позже в одном из немногочисленных разговоров он наконец-то узнал, с кем было заключено пари — с Маликом, его коллегой, отношения с которым, про словам Альтаира, были совсем непростыми. Но он был вынужден признать: проигравший пари должен сидеть за барной стойкой и ждать, пока с ним кто-нибудь не заговорит — было неплохой идеей.

— Так кто ты по профессии всё-таки?.. — спросил он, сидя на диване.

— Я учитель.

— Оу. Тогда твоим ученикам не повезло.

— Человеку за двадцать, а основам этикета так никто и не научил.

— Учитель, мне кажется, кое-кто врёт.

— Вон из класса.

**4**

А вот Эцио действительно можно было назвать учителем: каждый божий день он был окружён толпой ребятишек ростом чуть выше его талии, точно пастух, которому время от времени приходилось пересчитывать своих овечек в стаде.

И это дало ему шанс соприкоснуться с жизнью Альтаира.

Он тогда нёс кучку книжек с картинками на кассу, как случайно обнаружил там своего друга, листавшего газету.

— Похоже, наши встречи неизбежны.

— Прошу прощения, человек, который должен тут быть, не услышит твоих слов.

— Кто?

— Малик.

— Я думал, ты у нас учитель?..

— Да, кроме субботнего дня и вечера.

— Это тоже из-за пари?

— Я ему должен.

— Тогда как насчёт скидки для меня?

— Нет.

— Пиво за мой счёт.

— Нет.

**5**

Когда Альтаир идёт по дороге, иногда до его ушей может доноситься свист сзади. Если уж рядом с ним не шагает какая-нибудь красотка, то это скорее всего лишь знак того, что Эцио вот-вот пролетит мимо него на своём велосипеде. Ну, или и то, и другое.

Его велосипедный звонок, наверное, такой же, как и почти всё, что произведено в Италии, — чисто для декорации.

Однажды итальянец свалился с велосипеда прямо перед ним. Когда Альтаир помог ему подняться, он вдруг понял, что на самом деле это не так уж и невыносимо. В конце концов, лучше уж когда он свистит, чем когда поёт. И пусть лучше поёт, чем будет вместе с друзьями смотреть футбольный матч. А его совместный просмотр футбольного матча с друзьями уж тем более лучше тех моментов, когда Эцио пытается говорить с Альтаиром на темы, которые тому вовсе не интересны.

А ещё Альтаир сменил маршрут, по которому шёл на работу. Вдоль этой дороги тянулся футбольный стадион. Через проволочное заграждение он зачастую мог видеть, как Эцио в гетрах учил детишек жонглировать мячом.

**6**

Эцио очень нравился книжный шкаф в гостиной Альтаира.

Его ценность заключалась не в количестве содержащихся в нём книг и не самой изысканности мебели, а в том, что внутри было припрятано куча отговорок остаться на любой вкус. Таким образом он мог благополучно часами напролёт валяться на мягких креслах-мешках Альтаира, иногда с книгой в руках, а иногда нет.

Иногда Альтаир просто выгонял его, а иногда нет.

**7**

_Долгое время спустя_

— Ну и сколько ещё кружек нужно, чтобы ты оказался в моей постели? — опустив пустую кружку, спросил Эцио.

— Пожалуй, ещё одной хватит, — ответил Альтаир и положил руку ему на талию.


End file.
